


Eddie Gluskin x Reader Chptr 1: DollHouse

by StripeTightsWarlock



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Outlast: Whistleblower, Violence, harsh imagery, harsh launguage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeTightsWarlock/pseuds/StripeTightsWarlock
Summary: You and Eddie are childhood friends who meet one dreary afternoon after school. You quickly become close, but there is a gap in your friendship made by all the secrets you keep from each other."places, placesget in your places.throw on your dressand put on your doll faces.everyone thinks that were perfect,please, don't let them lookthrough the curtains."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic in that making for like, 5 years I think? I fall in and out of interest with it but I thought perhaps I could post it here and maybe get back into it? I truly ope you enjoy. And here's to hoping I find the time an energy to update more frequently.
> 
> also, you don't have to, but if you pay attention..most the time the song in the title has to do with the theme of the chapter.../most the time/

Eddie Gluskin x Reader: DollHouse   
\----------------------  
OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I STARTED ANOTHER LONG STORY ILL PROLLY TAKE TWO MILLION DECADES TO UPDATE/FINISH

I was reading some outlast fanfiction and thought, huh, I should write an Eddie Gluskin x reader. 

Now,I suck royally with personalities, so most of it with be fathomed within my head.

This is a pre-Mount massive, pre-murder's, pretty much pre-adulthood-- school thing...In which you, being the reader, go to  school with Mr.Gluskin.

WARNING: Obviously since this is an Outlast based fanfiction, it's going to have some dark ,gory, disturbing elements...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chilled wind was the first thing you felt slap you in the face as you stepped out of the large front door's of your school and onto the crumbling stair case leading to your pathway home. You gently place your books on one of the steps so you can smooth out the wrinkles of your uniform skirt, Then wrap your scratchy brown scarf snug around your neck, before the wind manages to snatch your papers up. You catch one of them triumphantly, but unfortunately the other one slip's out of your grasp and slaps right against a large weeping willow tree in the front school yard. You silently curse to your self as you pick up your books and go after it, your black shoes clicking under you. The devilish little paper fly's from it's spot on the tree, and you find yourself chasing it like an escaped pet dog, all while calling after it as if the wind gave a damn about your plea's for it to stop. 

You came to a sudden halt as the paper wedged it's self under a strange boy's foot. He almost automatically swooped down and picked it up. You noted his icey blue eye's that were brought out greatly by his ink black, messy hair. You had seen him before in the hall's of your school, but never felt the need to talk to him. Come to think of it, you never really saw him talking to anyone. You were staring at him for a good 10 seconds before he held the paper in-front of you and asked "Is this yours?" you blinked and looked down at the sidewalk. Being social wasnt really your thing, and eye contact made you horribly uncomfortable "uh,yes. Thanks..." 

His voice tottered on deep, with occasional cracks. He must be in the mist of puberty then. He looked to be around 12 or 13, though he was a bit tall, so maybe older.You yourself were 11, in your first year of middle school. You felt inferior to any kid who was older than you, and this boy was no exception. If anything he was one of the more intimidating ones, and yet you felt the need to continue speaking to him,he looked so warn, and tired.Like he needed someone to talk too,but you could just be delusional. "Havent I seen you around school?" He looked at you slightly surprised, as if he wasnt expecting any further conversation. He shrugged, and you glimpsed at him just as the wind knocked his bangs into his eyes. You waited for a verbal reply, but when you didnt get one you just continued talking. "My names ______, and you are?". 

This time he looked at you as if you'd done something confusing. He shuffled his shoes, making a scraping noise on the pavement "call me Eddie...". Eddie....yes, you've heard his name before, mentioned among other students, You've even heard your friends mumbling the name among-st gossip, but you ignored them most the time, choosing to read instead. Then again, there's plenty more Eddie's in the world. You hugged your book's too you chest and gave a weak smile to the boy, to try to ease the tension. "what are you waiting for? does someone pick you up?" Your weak attempt at conversation dug into your mentality like a knife on a grinder. You felt so uncomfortable, and yet you felt as if you wanted to get too know this boy. After all, he did save your paper from the evil clutches of the wind. You noted how great he was at maintaining eye contact ,never looking away from you, if only for moment's at a time to see if his ride had arrived. You however were still struggling to keep such contact with him, kicking yourself mentally. He shuffled his feet again, while the wind continued to blow "Yeah, my father pick's me up. You walk home, right?". "Yeah..." yes, you walked home. The trek took an hour there, and an hour back. But your father was constantly working, and your mother stayed home all day, cleaning and such. They were much to busy to pick you up. 

"I've seen you walking before" he jolted as if he'd made a mistake "Not that I watch you all the time, just in passing. I've seen you.."

It was becoming very clean that you were both socially awkward on a decent level. Eddie obviously mastered eye contact, but you both pretty much sucked at holding a decent conversation. You decided you should start heading home so as to not freak your mother out. You giggled to ease Eddie's troubled mind and wipe clean the thought that he creeped you out "I understand, look, I need to start heading home--uhm...but...We'll talk again tomorrow?" You look at him with questioning eyes, actually feeling quite proud of yourself for the amount of time that you managed to stare into those pretty blue orbs. Again, he looked surprised.

A small grin appeared on his lips and he uttered a small "Yeah...alright"

After that you pretty much skipped all the way home. You had no clue why, but the thought of meeting someone new, and inviting them into your life excited you. Needless to say your feet were killing you when you finally got home. Your mother lectured you on taking your time to get home, how she was worried sick. You promptly apologized, nothing denting your good mood. At dinner you found you were still smiling, completely lost in the clouds while your father said the pre-dinner prayer.  
\---------------

After that day, you saw Eddie almost everyday after school. That slowly grew to quick meeting's in the hall's, until you were both inseparable during school hours (save for when you had to go to classes). Eddie was very secretive. He didnt like to talk about his family much, But what he was willing to share was that he lived on a farm and that his mother liked to sew. Obviously not much, but you werent one to pry.

You told Eddie just about everything about your family. The fact that your father ran a company so he was never home, except during the late hours of the night when he got home, only seeing him at the dinner table. That your mother was alway's stressed, but stayed home and did her duties none the less. Your older sister was in collage, but came home occasionally for meal's. Of-course, you have your own secret's you lock deep down in dusty, rusted door's, hidden behind torn tattered curtain's. That though you live in a nice, big house, with nice car's and pretty flowers, your life was far from perfect. You father, getting drunk more often than not, slapping around you and your mother,cramming the grace of god down your throat at the mere mention of boys. Breaking bottles, making accusation's he couldnt back up with anything but crazy delusions. Your dim mother, stupidly assuming he'll get better, holding false promises in her bruise palms, while she sobbed over the soapy dishes. That your sister avoided being home as much as possible because of this. But you think the worst of all was that no one outside saw this. They thought your family was ideal. perfect. but honestly, you didnt want to share that with anyone. As year's passed you felt the stress gnawing at your skull, the heavy rock that dragged you down, deeper into the dark unknown of your mental lake.

You sat in your bed, two year's after you met Eddie. You felt as if you needed to tell him. Even just a little, a shard shred, smashed from the entire reflection. Eddie wasnt aloud to answer his phone. So calling him proved no use, it was late any how. He was probably asleep at the late hour of 3 am. You flinched and clutched onto your anxiety, as you listen to your father berate your mother just two rooms away. You hear the harsh sounds of yelling, screaming, slapping, glass crashing. You stare at your white door as if a monster will burst through it. And in your selfish thoughts, you silently hoped he wouldnt come for you tonight. Just one night to get through. And you'll finally come clean a fragment to your best friend.

Obviously, you were completely blind to the crack's in Eddie's family picture's. You both had more in common than you ever dared to share with each other. You were both dusty, warn out porcelain, abused /abused/ porcelain dolls, scraping at the door's for freedom with such dedication that your nail's tore and finger bled. In the two year's you've known Eddie, you always recalled that his face never looked relaxed, body alway's tensed. You found you were afraid to ask what was wrong. Of course you asked him. He dodge your questions, asking if you needed help with homework, alway's asking about you. Never uttering a grain of information about himself. Though you grew to adore Eddie, you felt like you barely scratched the surface of him. And that dried you. 

What did stick out was that Eddie had zero friends prior to knowing you. Which shocked you, he was caring, attentive, so sweet. And yet held such heavy grey's under his beautiful eyes. School had become your sanctuary for each other. 

As you started laying back, staring as your ceiling, thinking out nothing but the boy, you were completely oblivious to the fact that you echoed his thoughts as well. You had no idea how much you need one another.


	2. Eddie GluskinxReader Chptr 2: Runnin' up that hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie hides. He hides everything. You've noticed, and it's begun to gnaw at the edges of your skull. You want to ask him. You want to help him. But you cant even help yourself.  
> meanwhile, Your home life condition worsens. You run. just run.
> 
> "If I only could,  
> I'd make a deal with god,  
> and I'd get him to swap our places.  
> Be runnin' up that road,  
> Be runnin' up that hill,  
> Be runnin' up that building.  
> If I only could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2

here is the second chapter to Eddie/reader....

Im not sure what direction im gonna take this is, but we'll find out...

Some more about your terrible home life, some stuff about Eddie's terrible home-life. EVERYONE'S TERRIBLE HOME LIFE. Some friend-shippy stuff. We'll get to the romance in later chapters....probably....maybe....YE

WARNING: Obviously since this is an Outlast based fanfiction, it's going to have some dark ,gory, disturbing elements such as abuse,bad language,some religious stuff, Non-con(mentioned...not to in depth) stuff like that...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your palm's were shaking. The sensation of blood rushing to your ears, and the sound like muffled ocean waves were the only sounds you could make sense of. In the back was a light ringing noise. You felt numb, but also had the sensation that all that surrounded you was white, blinding light. Every direction you faced was blinding white. 

You closed your eyes, pressed your hands to your ear's to drawn out the oddly deafening sound. Tightened your eye-lids shut, choose to focus hard for another sound. Just as you felt over whelmed, you finally managed to draw your attention to the subtle sound of your heart beating. 

The tempo did not match your feelings. You felt rushed, anxious, everything moving quick. Yet the heart beat kept a slow rhythm, calming you to the bone until you were completely and utterly numb.  
you felt nothing but the sensation as if something warm were creeping down the middle of your forehead, it felt as if it dripped off your nose,and then-----

 

You opened your eyes. They snapped open as if you had realize something of grave importance, and then sat up straight in your school desk. Thankfully, no one had noticed you dozed off at your desk. It was your first month of high school, and twice already, your parents had been contacted with concern of your sleeping habit's. The teachers well-intention's of alerting your parents to your lack of sleep we're meant to insure you were well, but back fired greatly when your father slung you over his lap, and whip you with his belt not-so-lovingly do to your dozing in class. You couldnt help but resent your teacher for it. 

Throughout the rest of class you felt slightly worked up do to the dream you barely remember. Though it was minutes ago and u had no image of what the hell was going on, somehow it still managed to haunt you. When the teacher dismissed you, You shot up, gathering your things, and bolted out the door. You didnt care if you got in trouble for leaving class so eagerly. You wanted to see Eddie before the day finished.

As you dragged your heavy feet down the hall, you remembered the two year's of school you had spent without Eddie. He had moved up to high school level, and though the building's to the school's were quite literally next to each other, you could never find anytime in the school day to see each other. You had learned to settle for quick chat's after school, while waiting for Eddie's father to pick him up. 

You remember the first time you met Eddie's dad. well "met" is a bit to much. More like got a glimpse of him from he car window.It was bright, chilly, Spring type of day. You had known Eddie a couple of month's now. This was the first day you hadnt left before Eddie, and you hadnt thought it would be a big deal. You remember how Eddie barely said good bye, quickly turning and shuffling to the car as soon as he heard his father's horn.  
When Eddie opened the door, you managed to make eye contact with the man. You quickly averted your eyes, still shy as you were. Listened to the door of the car click shut, and the sound of gravel crushing under tires. The walk home that day felt heavier and longer than usual.

At last you see Eddie at the far end of the hall, standing by a bench, back facing you. You felt a grin creep up your face, tingling with happiness to finally see your friend after a dreary, dragging day. As you crept closer, you slowed your pace. Deciding you were going to playfully startle the boy. It helped that his mind was buried in a book, but even when you jumped up at him, he merely cocked his head toward you and turned around. 

"boo!!" he chuckled as his body turned to you. He was taller, so much taller than when you had met him. He had pushed through puberty, and , in your opinion, already looked like a decent "man". Even though he's still a boy, a mere 16 year's old. His face had become so defined in area's, and his hair seemed to fall perfectly without him trying, and you /swear/ his eye's had become a deeper shade of blue. So beautiful and yet, still had the haunting back drop of torment you had learned to ignore.You watched his pink lips move into and grin and speak.

""Good afternoon to you as well" another chuckle escaping his lips "how was history?"   
You huffed in fake frustration "aw man! what do I have to do to scare you? You never even flinch!" you ponder your answer to his second question for a moment, exaggerating a thinking expression "mmm, how would I know, I slept through it..." You smiled up at him cheekily, knowing full well that he /hated/ when you slept through class. His face scrunch into something of dis-approval "____...." You brushed off his concern. You chatted like this for a while, until the next class beckoned you to separate. Conversation consisting of school work, joking about how lazy you can be, joking about Eddie being like your mother. joking, joking, /joking/.

You two still havent spoken up about your families. The abuse had gotten worse. Your father lost his job, had to take up construction work. He also decided upon becoming a pastor, and now, God was everything. God was grace, God was pure. God was a blessing. God is an excuse to drink, God is an excuse to yell and curse. God is an excuse to slap your daughters and beat your wife. God is his /excuse/. He tainted religion for you. You found no comfort in Church or prayer. You found comfort in the only friend you managed to hang onto in these few years. Eddie was all you held too. He was a rock wall you wrapped your delicate finger's around the edge of, but he isnt the sturdiest of walls.

You see it. He tries to hide everything, /every-damn-thing/ as if you cant handle it.  
You see the bruises, the crusted blood. You've seen him flinch away from you when you try to press any form of affection on him, even touching his shoulder seemed to scare him away.  
You see him disappear for days, and re-appear distant and broken.   
When you're far from him and he is unaware of your gaze. You see his face shattered, staring into the distance as if whatever he is staring at caused him his suffering. You see him trembling.  
You feel ill.   
When you approach him, You watch him cover it up. You watch his trembling lips smile at you. You watch him put on a costume.  
You've been watching him for years.  
And you /cant handle it/.

You want to tell him. Tell him that you are broken. That you know he's cracking, but you're cracked too. You want to hold him together, like he hold's you together. But he is a rock....and you are sand. You cant build walls of sand, they are unreliable. But you can endlessly keep adding sand to the top of the hill, build it up, make it seem taller than it is.

He is in pain. and you want to take it.  
Take it all.

You walked home, deep in thought the whole way there. What was an hour journey suddenly felt as if it took ten minutes.  
The night ended shittier than you anticipated. It turned out your teacher had /in-fact/ seen you sleeping in class. And she /did/ take the time to call your parents. Father specifically. 

But something out of the ordinary happened that night. Between lashings, between the harsh words between the warm tears and snorting of snot bubbles. you ripped from his grasp. Burning your knee's on the rug, scrambling to your feet.

you ran.

down the hall, turned the corner. Knocked a picture frame off the wall. You burst through your front door so quickly, you didnt even stop to grab shoes, or a coat. You heard both your parent's calling for you. You didnt dare look back. As if the Boogey man were waiting for your gaze just beyond your back /you did not look back/. You dashed down the side walk. bare-feet scraping glass,pebbles and concrete. You slowed down as you reached the town. 

You hunched over your knee's, lungs burning, ear's screaming, eye's stinging and red. You slowly stood up straight, took in your surroundings, and then you see it. Everything slowed down as you peered toward the red box. A telephone booth.

Your burning leg's moved toward the box as if it were a rapid dog you were trying to calm. Your steps were hesitant. When you climbed inside and slowly closed the door, you argued with yourself. Should you do it. Should you....every atom in your body screamed that this was wrong, that you would just be trouble, but your over whelming need to see him broke through louder.

You need him  
your wall.  
You dial Eddie's number.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I only could,  
I'd make a deal with god,  
and I'd get him to swap our places.  
Be runnin' up that road,  
Be runnin' up that hill,  
Be runnin' up that building.  
If I only could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end...did you enjoy so far?


	3. Eddie Gluskin x Reader Chpr 3: Hide n seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize more and more just how much you crave Eddie's comfort by your side, but reprimanded for you actions, your emotional state is falling to pieces, and so a divide has been torn between your friendship...but it surely would not be the end....
> 
> " where are we?  
> what the hell, is going on?  
> the dust has only just began to form  
> crop circles in the carpet.  
> Sinking, feeling.  
> Spin me around again,  
> and rub my eyes.  
> this cant be happening.  
> When busy streets amass  
> with people would stop  
> to hold their heads  
> heavy.
> 
> Hide and seek.  
> trains and sewing machines.  
> all those years.  
> They were here first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3

okay SO

its been...a while. Like, two years or some.

WOOW I'm a slacker. my excuse? I lost the password to my old account.  
but, will be posting here now!

SOO here it is! the third chapter to the Eddie x Reader...

 

WARNING: Obviously since this is an Outlast based fanfiction, it's going to have some dark ,gory, disturbing elements such as abuse,bad language,some religious stuff, Non-con(mentioned...not to in depth) stuff like that...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you stood trembling in the phone booth, it started to sink in. the adrenaline was beginning to fade, and your bare feet stung.  
The pounding that once occupied your ear drums faded into background noise as the sounds of town life filled their place.  
Your chest pounded. The overwhelming sound of your breathing filled your compacted space and as you focused in on it, it gave the sensation that your very skin was on too tight.  
You had almost forgotten that you had dialed Eddie's number. The action was done before any real thought was put into it...

ring

the sound brought you back to reality almost instantaneously. Your arm jolted, pulled the dirty red phone a mere inch away from your ear. You were trembling as your blown out e/c orbs focused in on nothing in particular.

ring 

you felt cold now. pins and needles in your finger tips....should you hang up?  
your breathing grew stricter. sucking in small shallow belts as you rested a free hand to your tightening chest. Still holding the phone a bit away from your head as if it were going to bite you

ring

you inhale sharply as you reali8ze just how much you crave air. Ready to slam the phone back onto the hook and to forget you ever made this stupid mistake in the first place.  
but just as you were going to slam in back down-- you hear it....

hello?

a voice.  
and its not a familiar one.  
a mans voice. it sounds gruff, tone seemingly annoyed by the interruption of this call.

You freeze. Air catching in your shriveled lungs.

oh no

his dad.  
it must be.  
A moment passes, you hear a slightly more aggressive "hello" emit from the phone. You look at the receiver as if it is covered in spiders, and without a word-- Slam the phone down.

you stand there idly. A very long pause that felt as if it dragged out for centuries. Your eyes settling to tunnel vision before you rub them with your palms. Snuffling the burning, sticky itch of dried tears.  
your back slumps against the walls of your glass prison as you slide to the ground, feeling strips of mental push up the fabric of your shirt and leave behind a faint stinging sensation.  
You didn't care.  
You were in limbo as your arms hung limply on your lap. Hair curtaining your defeated, expressionless face.   
The feeling in your feet finally caught up with you. Not only did you tattered them to shreds trekking the rigid angry side walk as you ran, it was freezing out! Your body ached....from the cold...from the beating...from the pain in your chest. Everything hurt. You missed him.  
Your wall.  
Youre weak. The thought echos in your otherwise empathetic and empty thoughts. You cant make it without him. Not tonight. When the realization sunk in that there was no way to call out or run to him, You sobbed drily. The familiar itching, stinging sensation returned as new, harsher tears fell from your bambi eyes.

You stayed in the booth for hours. Literal hours.  
You watched the tired sun sink behind the mini mart just in front of you. You wished you could follow it to whatever peaceful place it ran to hide in every night.  
You stayed there for hours, and you could have stayed for damn near eternity had the cops not ripped you from your self made sanctuary. 

They dragged you home.

It was a miserable night.  
Your father locked you in a cramped, dark closet. Stuffing a bible in your hands and demanded you pray. Pray your insolence away.  
There was no praying to be heard. You stared idly at the inky blackness where the light cut through cracks in the small door. This is where you slept.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

It had been weeks since that ordeal. You felt it hard to be ..well, normal at school after that.  
Your father made your family return to church. You'd been attending for 3 weeks now. Everyday after school, 3 hours a night. God this, god that, we lack god, we are unforgivable--

blah blah.

The beatings had become often, almost nightly occurrences. They were relentless as ever. Yet no one seemed to see you...

Eddie noticed you were different. He asked if you were ok. of course he asked if you were ok! He'd ask you over and over for the passed couple of weeks. He could see you were drowning. You shake like he does. Yourebruised like he is. He see's you. He worries about you. He worries about you, using up your limited time together. What used to be laughs and giggles had become...heavy

Today, on this very special occasion. You two had decided to skip class together. Just one class. He needed to know what was wrong with you. So as you stood quietly on the roof of the school, brisk wind biting your face. You sat in silence until one of you mustered up the courage to cut the thick air with words. It was Eddie who spoke first  
"___...are you---" 

'I'm fine...'

you bit into his sentence before he could finish it. A bit harsher than you intended. And he recoiled at the viper in your tone. But sill he pressed...

"no you're not...you're distant. I see the bruises...I--"

he paused almost painfully. He felt the sting in his chest as he knew to a similar degree just what you endure. Some how the thought hurt in a physical way.   
Ofcourse he always had an inkling of an idea about you. But through fears of digging up his own dirt, he'd kept quiet. But not any more..at least not as much.

You felt anxiety swell in your chest at his

words, and you spit back at the mention of bruises

"bruises? So what? you have bruises the likeness of mine, but if I try to press on the subject you run--"

you paused...feeling the venom in your tone. why were you so angry?

You were angry for a multitude of reasons. School, Your father, church, the aching in your body, the aching in your heart, the feeling of just being around Eddie had grown over whelming.  
You were just 14 and you knew you'd caught some kind of sickness. A sickness revolving around the 16 year old. And you were mad because he gave a damn about you but when it came to him he played it off as nothing. The anger slowly turned, making your stomach hurt. 

Eddie was staring at his feet. You looked over the edge of the building as the win grew harsher. That's where the conversation ended.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

" where are we?  
what the hell, is going on?  
the dust has only just began to form  
crop circles in the carpet.  
Sinking, feeling.  
Spin me around again,  
and rub my eyes.  
this cant be happening.  
When busy streets amass  
with people would stop  
to hold their heads  
heavy.

Hide and seek.  
trains and sewing machines.  
all those years.  
They were here first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm oh so dramatic at these night time hours....

**Author's Note:**

> there are three chapters so far. pretty short. ill try to write longer content more often...hope you enjoyed!


End file.
